Bleach The Shattered Soul
by UGFWMC
Summary: A new student arrives at Karakura Highschool. Coincidentally, reiatsu has been spiking ever since he arrived... Could he be the cause? Why is he here? And what does he want? Don't own Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first FF. Pairings will be Yoru/OC, Ichi/Hime, Matsu/Hitsu, Ruki/Renji. Hope you enjoy it! No flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome. Includes several songs in this story by varying artists. If you really hate them, keep it to yourself or tell me WITHOUT flaming. And I don't own Bleach and probably never will.

* * *

Absolute boredom. Nothing was happening. Aizen hadn't made a move for months and the air was relaxing little by little. But Yoruichi was smarter than that. She knew that was just what Aizen wanted. But she didn't have as much influence in Gotei 13 anymore. Several shinigami were slacking off once again and security slowly got more lenient. Even annoying Ichigo had gotten repetitive since she had little else to tease him with besides her body or his fighting.

* * *

A tall, dirty-blonde man stood on top of the hill overlooking Karakura Town. 'Hope this is the last time I have to move for a long time,' he thought to himself. His loose, sweat-matted hair stuck to his face as he gazed up into the sky. It felt good. He smiled slightly. The times he felt this good were rare. Such is the life of a man who's lost everything. He checked the time on his watch. 5:00 a.m. He hoped that the landlord was awake now. He needed somewhere to stay while he lived in Karakura. He managed to convince the dean of the school that he was a foreign exchange student from Norway. He had to lie about his name too. How many times had he gone by another alias? He lost count. He could barely remember his original name. His name this time was Sven Steinsson. He actually wasn't Japanese at all. He had forgotten his origins long ago, not that it mattered. He intended his stay here to be a long one. He grunted slightly as he got back on his motorcycle and sped down the hill towards Karakura Town.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo-kun!" greeted Orihime as she ran towards him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Orihime." Ichigo said as he kept on looking at the sky, as if he _wanted _Aizen to make his move.

"Have you heard about the new kid coming from Europe?" Orihime inquired innocently.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard about him. What was his name anyway?" Ichigo asked interestedly.

"I think it was Sven Steinsson." Orihime answered.

"St-Steinsson? What kind of a name is that?"

Before Orihime could answer, Ishida and Chad ran up to them. "Ichigo! Orihime! The new guy's here! And the school bullies are all ganging up on him! I don't think he can take them all!"

"Well lets go then." Ichigo said, glad that there was finally some action. The foursome ran down the stairs and out to the front of the school where they saw a group of people arranged in a circle. With a smaller circle of about ten bullies all around a lone student. When Ichigo and his friends got to the front, they saw that one had been punched in the nose and was on the ground bleeding. The tall blonde student looked extraordinarily tough, with his soul patch and a network of tattoos peeking out from the collar of his shirt and his sleeves. He cracked his knuckles and waited for the next person to make his move. A thug ran from behind him trying to hit him in the back but was instead thrown using his own momentum by Sven into three others in front of him. The ruffians, infuriated all attacked at once, expecting to hit him. But to no avail, as Sven simply ducked and rolled out of the way, causing the bullies to collide with a painful crack. He then walked over to his things that he had to leave nearby due to the encounter and walked inside, the crowd that accumulated parting to let him through.

* * *

The fight was the topic of all the talk around the school the next day. Sven had become the object of many high school girl's desires. Over the next few days, he had developed a close circle of friends, mostly random nobodies that wouldn't be missed should anything happen to them. When the teachers had asked him to introduce himself, all he said was "Hey. Name's Sven." and sat down. He ignored nearly all questions that didn't ask for a "yes" or a "no". All he did was roll his eyes and stare out the window.

* * *

"I'm rather surprised that he had managed to take those thugs all at once," Uryu said.

"Me too." Orihime agreed.

"Same here." Ichigo said. "That fighting was pretty unique too. Never seen anything quite like it."

"Have you guys been noticing the spikes in reiatsu around here lately? I find it rather strange that they only started appearing after this Sven guy showed up. Don't you think?" Ishida mentioned thoughtfully.

"Now that you think about it, that's true." Ichigo started. "It is strange. Do you think he's responsible?"

"I don't know." sighed Uryu exasperatedly. "I think we should keep an eye on him, just to know who he is, and see if he has any connection with Aizen."

"But who's going to watch him?" Orihime asked thoughtfully.

Interrupting their conversation, Keigo ran up to them. "Hey guys!" He was waving his hands in the air, "Have you heard!? The school is hosting a talent show this Friday night! And I think that Sven guy is gonna enter!" He took a deep breath, "Spread the word!" he said and ran off.

"Well, I guess we don't have to watch him tomorrow then."

"What do you think his talent is?" asked Orihime.

"Beats me but if it's something retarded, that would ruin his whole mysterious image he's built up." Ichigo remarked with disdain.

"I don't think so. He doesn't seem like the type of person to do something extraordinarily stupid, at least from what I can tell." Uryu said, reassured.

"Well, I guess we'll all see tomorrow."

"See what tomorrow?" a sultry voice asked.

"RAN-CHAN!" screamed Orihime, causing Ichigo, Uryu and Chad to grip their ears in the pain caused by the sensory overload.

"HIME-CHAN!" Rangiku screamed with delight in reply.

"Can you stop screaming!?" hollered Uryu angrily. "Your giving me a headache!" Everyone stared at him briefly at his sudden outburst and quieted down. "Thank you. I'm assuming your captain is here as well?"

Right when Uryu said that, Histugaya stepped out from behind Rangiku smirking.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Orihime questioned. She noticed Hitsugaya stealing glances towards Rangiku. She smiled a little at that.

"Well, Old Man Yamamoto was curious about the spikes of reiatsu and wanted us to go investigate." Rangiku recently had felt

"Why did he send a captain and his vice-captain? Doesn't that seem a bit much for such a simple mission as finding the source of the reiatsu spikes?"

"I think Yamamoto is wary of what it might be so he wants to minimize the risk of losing soldiers. So he sent us so if there was a problem, then we'd take care of it."

"We think we know the cause of the reiatsu spikes." Ichigo began. "This new kid at school, Sven. Ever since he appeared, the reiatsu has been going haywire."

"Well obviously we have to take him out!" Hitsugaya said angrily.

"We would have, if we knew whether he was our enemy or not." Ichigo said calmly. "And we haven't been able to get a hold of him, since he leaves right after school."

"Where does he have lunch? If we know where he eats, then we can talk to him and see if he's hostile or not." proposed Uryu. "And judging by his behavior, its somewhere out of the way. So if we have to fight him, then few people will get hurt."

"Nice idea, Uryu. But where does he eat?"

"I might know." mentioned Orihime.

"Where do you think he eats?"

"My guess is at the back of the school. Because think about it, where does a loner like him eat? At the back of the school." Orihime finished proudly.

"Wow, Orihime actually made an intelligent point." Hitsugaya whispered to Rangiku, making her giggle a little.

"Well, captain, I never thought you would make a comment like that." she whispered back, "Being a bit mean aren't we?" Hitsugaya's face reddened a little.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" He murmured irritably at Rangiku. His expression was set in a scowl.

"Uh, you guys?" Uryu cut in, "We're kind of in the middle of something here." he said, causing both of them to both to turn away from each other, each with slightly flushed faces. Uryu made no note of it. He stood up and said, "Well lets go see this guy then." With that, everyone, besides Uryu, Rangiku, and Hitsugaya, stood up and they walked down the stairs.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! This is my first fan fiction so I really need some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Thanks to Miss-Olivia for her review! I hope yall like this chapter! Just so ya know, later on in the story, there may be lemons, hence the "M" rating.

* * *

Ichigo and company reached the near endless pit of stairs. Now they were at the ground floor of the school. Ichigo was slightly nervous. He weren't entirely sure why he were nervous in the first place. Perhaps it was the possibility of combat. It wasn't that combat was something that scared him, it was that fact that the reiatsu spikes were huge and the possiblility that one or more people may die if they have to fight was high.

"Oof!" Orihime yelped as she tripped, landing on her knee, scraping it. It was far from a serious injury and it was in the public, so Orihime didn't want to risk healing it at the moment, because she was trying to conserve as much energy as possible, to heal Ichigo or anyone else should they get hurt. However, just because it was a scrape didn't mean it didn't hurt. She actually would have a slight limp until it healed.

"You alright Orihime?" asked Ichigo, concerned, offering his hand to her. His overprotective nature always got the best of him, and because of that, he was always a little concerned if anyone got hurt, especially Orihime. To be honest, Ichigo had always had a slight crush on her. Although, as of recent events, he wondered if it was more than that. He frequently questioned himself how far he'll go to save her; How much would he go through for her? Albeit, he rarely had that much time to think about things like that. Because he had to keep constant vigilance over Karakura, he had to push his feelings aside.

"Yeah." Orihime answered slightly winded. The fall had startled her slightly. She looked up to Ichigo and took the hand gratefully. She observed his face. Orihime traced each fine detail, all the way to his brown eyes. Oh, how she loved his eyes. They never showed fear or malice. Ichigo wasn't like that. He hoisted her up and they kept on walking.

They turned a corner and the back of the school came into view. They saw a lone figure sitting on a cement ledge, calmly eating a wrap. He glanced up at them and kept on eating. In between bites, he asked coolly, "Can I help you?" They now had his full attention, and he stared at them intently with his shockingly green eyes. His eyes locked with Ichigo's and there was an awkward silence before he said again, "Can I help you?" Sven inquired again, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can actually." Ichigo said gruffly. "Ever since you arrived here, reiatsu has been spiking erratically."

Sven cut him off before Ichigo could finish, "And you think I'm the cause?"

"Thats right." stated Ichigo simply. Sven reached over to his backpack, pulling out an electronic device. It turned out to be a Nintendo DS. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm playing on my DS." This answer pissed Ichigo off.

"You didn't even answer our question!" He said infuriatedly. It really aggravated Ichigo how rude this guy could be. He couldn't fathom how Sven seemed so popular when he acted so rude all the time, unless he was only acting this way to anger Ichigo.

Sven scoffed, "So? I didn't have to answer did I? There is no law saying I have to answer all of you're questions, is there?" Sven asked rhetorically, "No. Now leave me alone."

At that moment, Ichigo absolutely snapped and he grabbed Sven by the shirt. "Listen, I want an answer, now! Are you or are you not the cause of the fucking reiatsu spikes!?"

"Yes. Now let go of my shirt. Or else."

"Or else what!?" Ichigo hollered madly. His nostrils flared, and his eyes were wide open and glaring right at Sven.

"This." Sven's stare focused solely on Ichigo, and Ichigo felt this huge weight upon him. Everyone felt the huge spiritual pressure being forced on them, causing all of them to fall on their knees. The sky seemed to change colors under the intense energy being focused on them, seeming to turn from a calm blue, to a lethal dark purple. The color almost seemed to intensify with each second.

"Is that you're spiritual pressure!?" screamed a shocked Ichigo.

"Yes. Now let go of my shirt." Sven said firmly. Ichigo complied, releasing Sven from his hold. "Thank you. I don't like doing that." As if on que, Ichigo was about to reach for his soul reaper's badge, but Sven stopped him. "Relax. I'm not your enemy. In fact, I can help you defeat Aizen."

"Why should we trust you?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth as he struggled against Sven's vice grip. 'This guy's hand is stronger than a freaking cobra!' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Because if you can barely stand up against my spiritual pressure, I could kill you easily if I wanted to." Sven explained. "But that wouldn't help me either. Because you guys are key to saving the world. With my help, of course."

"He has a point, Ichigo," started Uryu, "His spiritual pressure is huge beyond belief, and like he said, could kill us very easily if he wanted to." He concluded. He himself could barely stand up to the Sven's reiatsu. How it had gotten to such a level of power was beyond him, but he knew as well as anyone that to pick a fight with Sven would have very unfavorable results.

Ichigo relented, "Ugh. Fine. We'll trust you Sven." Sven nodded, a faint smirk appearing on his face, before dissappearing quickly. "But I have one question," Sven nodded again, open to his question. You could see in his eyes that he already had some sort of idea of what Ichigo was about to ask. "Why do you need us to save the world? With the power you have, how could we even help you?"

"Well actually," Sven began, looking up towards the sky, then back down, "All of you have far more power than you think. My purpose is to train you all, so you can defeat the Espada. Then I'll take on Ichimaru and Aizen." Whether I live or die, doesn't really matter, as long as they are defeated." The wind blew slightly, causing Sven's hair to blow to the side, making him look all the more egnimatic.

"Do you even care if you live?" Orihime asked, concerned. It just seemed odd that he didn't care.

"Not really. I only have one objective: To eliminate Aizen." Sven's eyes glanced down to her leg, where she fell earlier. "You're hurt," he said absently.

"Oh, yeah. I just fell when we went to talk to you." Orihime said, slightly embarrassed. Sven walked over to her and knelt down, observing the wound. "Umm... what are you doing, Sven?" Ichigo was eyeing him suspiciously. Sven gently put his hand over the scrape, making Orihime blush slightly, because a complete stranger was touching her leg.

Ichigo would have none of it however, "What the hell are you doing Sven?" Sven closed his eyes and concentrated. Channeling his energy to Orihime's wound, healing it comepletely.

"My leg! Its healed!" Orihime exclaimed, shocked that Sven could heal so quickly. She lifted her leg up to observe for any scars, "And no scars either!"

"I healed you. Simple as that." Sven stated as he stood up, with a slightly inflated ego. He hoped that they would trust him more now that he offered that small, kind gesture.

"What else can you do?" Ichigo asked, interested on what other powers this man had. He had seen healing before, such as Orihime's, and that of Squad 4 in the Gotei 13, but Sven's healing was unique. When he was in the process of healing wounds, his hand gave off a faint neon purple aura, making it look all the more fascinating.

"Lots of things. But I don't have the time to name them now. Perhaps later?" Sven asked casually as he walked over to his things as he got ready to leave.

"H-hey where are you going?" Ichigo shouted over to Sven as he gathered his belongings. He was very much intent on finding out all of Sven's powers. He hoped that Sven would be able to teach Ichigo to do some of the abilities Sven could do.

"I'm going home. I really need some sleep right about now. I hardly had any last night." He said over his shoulder as he walked away. "See you later." He then got onto his motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

Well I hope you like it! Next chapter Yoruichi will meet our egnimatic Sven! And we will find out what Sven truly is! Review please!

-UGFWMC


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! UGFWMC Here! Sorry for the huge break in updates! :D Hope you like it! It's a bit of a longer chapter compared to the others. Sorry for taking so RIDICULOUSLY long! I hope my few readers forgive me! :D It was kind of hard thinking of all that plot development. Enjoy!

* * *

Yoruichi was wandering the streets, her mind preoccupied with apprehension and stress from planning when to strike out at Aizen. And to make matters worse, an rogue reiatsu has been flaring constantly, and it was unknown to her if it belonged to an ally or not. And if it happened to be hostile, that would complicate matters to say the least. Should they have to take out the threat with the unknown reiatsu around at Karakura, there was no telling what could happen. Being honest with herself, she was at an impass, since almost every plan of attack on Hueco Mundo had too many variables that could heavily influence the outcome negatively. And at the moment, the risks far outweighed the benefits, and Yoruichi just cared too much for her friends to be willing to take that risk. So the only thing she could do at the moment was wait until Aizen made his move. Then they would have to take the threat out and use that as an opening into Hueco Mundo. The wind blew slightly, making the leaves of the trees rustle noisily. At this moment, seven powerful hollows appeared out of the nearby shadows and attacked Yoruichi. 'Dammit, how didn't I sense them?' she thought as she desperately dodged the quick and powerful attacks of the hollows. She then jumped into the air and propelled herself off of a tree and landed a solid kick onto one of the hollow's masks, making the mask vaporize into a multitude of particles along with the body. She smiled to herself as she landed in a forward roll and ran up a wall to one of the city's many roofs, trying to gain some distance from the hollows so she could take them out in a more orderly fashion.

However, this was not the case, the remaining six hollows phased out in a circle around Yoruichi and attacked all at once. Yoruichi flash stepped behind one of them and kicked it in the back, killing it swiftly. She hopped into the air to take care of another one. One of the hollows' eyes gleamed brightly, blinding Yoruichi and distracting her long enough to grab her leg and swung her onto the floor, making her cough up blood. Taking the opportunity, one of the hollow's limbs sharpened into a black blade, and stabbed her in the stomach. Feeling the blood drain from her, all Yoruichi saw as she passed out was all of the hollows falling down to the ground, dead, before vaporizing.

* * *

Yoruichi woke up, and felt intense pain, making her sit up violently, causing the man before her to jump and spill his water. "Shit! Get back down." And without waiting for her to comply, he forced her down deftly and placed both of his hands on top of her midsection. A topaz colored pulse emitted from his hands, easing the pain and healing the wound that had developed there a little. She could see the concentration in his eyes as he worked to keep her conscious and alive. His expression eased as her condition became stable. The energy emitting from his hands faded into a hue of purple, and he relaxed. "Don't do that, please." he said exasperatedly. "You nearly killed yourself there. It was a good thing that I was in the room when you woke up. You darn near tore up your insides, and set me back an hour," he mentioned, annoyed. Yoruichi observed his features, he was blonde, had a brilliant shade of green eyes, and was sweaty. "Anyway, that aside, are you okay?"

"Despite the fact that my insides hurt horribly, I'm actually alright." She looked around the room she was in. It was dark. Only a small amount of light was coming through the thick curtains. She looked back at her unknown savior. "Who are you?" she inquired suspiciously. He didn't answer at first, and flared his reiatsu a little, so she would get the idea of who he was. Her eyes widened at the realization. "Y-you're the rogue? The unknown reiatsu?" Yoruichi asked in disbelief. The man nodded.

"I'm known as Sven around here. I go to Karakura High-school for the time being." he said coolly. He leaned forward slowly, "Who are you?" Sven asked raising his eyebrow.

"Why should I tell you? You could be trying to gain my trust so you can betray me later!" Yoruichi yelled mistrustingly. She could sense that he was indeed powerful. She had to be cautious around Sven, keep an eye on him.

Sven chuckled. "Don't make me laugh." He said as he stretched one of his arms. "I could vaporize this town in a matter of minutes. Whether you trust me or not would make no difference." He held his hand up in from of him and a small red ball of energy formed in his palm, barely the size of a pinhead. "This alone can destroy this building we're in right now." Sven leaned back into his chair, arms behind his head. "And I think you owe me too. I **did** save your life after all." He rationalized.

Yoruichi sighed in defeat, he actually had a rather good point. "Fine, the name's Yoruichi. I-ah!" Yoruichi felt this brilliant tearing pain in her abdomen. She leaned forward quickly and wretched, coughing up a stream of red blood. Sven's eyes became shadowed with concern, but wasted no time and he immediately put one hand on Yoruichi's bandaged abdomen and held her supported her back as he let out another pulse of energy, attempting to alleviate the pain and halt the hemorraging. Thankfully, it worked, and Yoruichi felt relief almost immediately. She looked at his brilliant eyes as he set about his work. They showed nothing but pure concern for her wellbeing. Perhaps he wasn't a threat to Yoruichi and her friends.

He finally spoke. "Are you alright?" Sven asked gently, like his eyes, she could sense the concern in his voice. She nodded silently. He grabbed a moist towel, and gingerly wiped the blood from her lips.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you." Yoruichi rasped. The metallic taste from the blood was still present in her mouth. "Could I get some water?" she asked pleadingly. Sven nodded wordlessly. He gently put her back on the bed so as to prevent further discomfort and walked out. Yoruichi sighed breathlessly, her thoughts on Sven. He seemed so mysterious with those powers of his and how he could be so aloof and yet so protective at times. Sven walked back in, with two glasses in hand. He sat down and set the second cup of water on the table so he could support Yoruichi while she drank. Yoruichi refused his support and, with some difficulty picked herself up, and drank from the glass. She relished the bland yet wonderful taste of water as she drank greedily. Sven's hand was barely touching her back, in case she lost balance or another mishap happened. Yoruichi felt revitalized and much better now. She felt good enough to make more conversation so she could learn about her *savior*. "So where did you learn to treat injuries like that?" she asked, curious.

"I didn't learn it anywhere." he leant back and took a sip of his water. "I just can. I honestly don't know how to answer your question better than that. My apologies. As far as I know, I'm the only person who can do it." This fascinated Yoruichi. This meant that he was an anomaly. She had to find out more. What else can he do? What is he? Where did he come from?

"Where did you come from?" she asked, intent on getting an answer.

"I can't remember honestly. Its been so long..." Sven's voice trailed off. He stared into space briefly before looking at Yoruichi again.

'What did he mean by that?' Yoruichi thought. This was starting to get interesting. "What do you mean 'It's been so long'? she inquired.

"I've lived a long time. Lets leave it at that."

"So you're immortal?" she inquired again, leaning some more, intent on catching every bit of information and missing none.

"I suppose." said Sven as his lips curved upwards thoughtfully.

"How long have you been alive?" asked Yoruichi. Just question after question and answer after answer. Yoruichi could see that Sven was starting to get uncomfortable, but made no mention of it, intent on learning as much as she could.

"Hm..." Sven's eyes looked up thoughtfully, pondering how he would answer. "Well, I'd have to put the estimate around 1500 years. Give or take a century or two. Time really passed by quickly once I became immortal. See, in a normal human's life, the years tend to go by rather slowly, but after the first two or three generations, the years fly by. One minute your friends are young and cheerful, the next, they are old and bitter. And I have seen my share horrible things. Hell, I've even taken part in some of them. This immortality I've been cursed with has opened my eyes to the ignorance and pettiness of the human race. They always have little to no consideration for the consequences of their actions. They never think about what will happen in the long run. They teach their young ones to not make these mistakes when the teachers themselves make the mistakes too." He sighed, clearly rather pissed off. But he regained his composure. Yoruichi stared, shocked at Sven's grim and pessimistic outlook on the human race. She herself had only lived around 200 or 300 years, but she had never once regarded the human civilization that coldly, even in light of the countless mistakes and wars started over petty reasons. "Sorry about that outburst," he said, nonchalantly, as if it didn't even happen. "I don't usually go off like that. Any other questions?" he asked, expression neutral and stoic.

"Do you know why you're immortal?" Yoruichi asked, curious. Sven's eyes showed that he had probably been expecting the question. He chuckled as he looked down, seemingly reluctant to maintain eye contact. He looked up, most likely thinking about how he would give his answer. He looked back at her, his piercing green eyes focused on her. Whenever he looked at her, it seemed that he immediately knew her better than she knew herself. The intensity from his gaze sent a chill down her spine each time he so much as glanced at her in the eye.

He sighed. "Let me start from the beginning." Sven said, taking a deep breath, and looking downwards. "I was born in the area known as Sweden. My original name is Erikur Arnlaugr Carlsson. I was born into a middle-class norse family. I was with my father on a fishing vessel when it was attacked by a raiding vessel from a rival clan. I was taken prisoner and was forced into accompanying them to their target which was a French farming town. It seemed that the town was expecting this attack, and had prepared a defense. Somehow, with help from local barons, they defeated us. Luckily, I was spared, but forced to live with them. I didn't know the language, but I eventually, became one of them. I then left my adoptive parents' home to educate myself. I was at the age of thirteen at that point. Somewhere along the line, I discovered the occult. In my pursuit of knoweledge, I took part in some of the activities. I was taken under the wing of an old warlock, who mentored and taught me his ways. I quickly became quite powerful and embraced the arcane arts. There was one evocation that had gotten my attention as I read through the book of spells. It was known as the finger of death. Seeing an opportunity to increase my evergrowing power and influence, I attempted it." He paused. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his eyes. They were glistening in the dim light of the room. "What a mistake I made." Sven said through gritted teeth. "I had no idea what it would do. There is a lot of power to be found in a human soul. Basically, I would take a piece, yes a piece, of my soul and turn it into destructive power. When I tried to do it, I destroyed everything within a mile radius." Slowly but surely, tears were visibly flowing down his cheeks. "I couldn't control the power. I lost everything. So what happened with that piece of my soul? Something had to take it's place didn't it? Well, something did take it's place. Something sinister, dark, and above all, evil. In exchange for part of my soul, I get part of a demon's soul. I wasn't aware of this at first. I learned how to control the finger of death, and used it frequently. So with each piece of my soul ripped away, I lost a little more of my humanity. When I sensed this... presence within me, I quickly realized what I had done, and had been doing for about a year. I lived as a hermit for 15 years after that, vowing to never use the Finger again. It was then that I found out that I still looked as young as I had when I had first learned how to perform the Finger. I then lived the rest of my life on the move, only staying in one area for about a year, then leaving. I did horrible things during these years. I helped in the Crusades in a blind attempt that I could sanctify myself. Again, I was foolish. I then found the woman of my dreams. She was perfect in every way, and I loved her with a passion. I thought that I could finally live a normal life for a time. But tragedy struck. There was an attack on the village where we resided while I was out in the forest gathering herbs. No one was left of the village, and the most valuable thing I had left was gone. This was around a thousand years ago."

'So that's why he's so bitter!' Yoruichi thought as Sven continued. He was a broken and wounded man. Yoruichi felt truly sorry for him. To go through all of that tragedy and misfortune in his endless life must have been awful.

"Then..." Sven said, "I wandered the world, searching for a purpose. Life seemed black and white since my beloved died. I still haven't moved on." He gently sighed. "And I probably never will." He hung his head low, trying to discreetely wipe his eyes, failing as Yoruichi saw it quite quickly. She didn't even think. She sat up slowly and gently rubbed his back, pitying him. Sven's piercing eyes darted back up to her, silently thanking her. He briskly sat up and left saying, "You should be well tomorrow. Goodnight." and closed the door.

* * *

Well thats it for now! And thank you my reviewers! I love your imput on my stories! It makes me want to write more and more! Well, until then, peace out.

~UGFWMC


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello everybody! Its UGFWMC here! Well I'm enjoying summer so I hopefully will be able to update much more often now! There's some humor in this chapter. Mostly internet memes and the occasional anime reference, but then it gets kind of dark as Yoruichi gets a much deeper understanding of Erik/Sven. Well here's the story! :D

* * *

Yoruichi woke up to the sound of glass breaking. She couldn't tell exactly where it was but she heard sounds of a struggle. Then she sensed that Sven, or rather, Erik, was fighting with somebody. She could feel that he was restraining himself. Yoruichi sat up quickly and darted to where the commotion was. What she saw was Kisuke, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji furiously attacking Erik, who was dodging effortlessly. "What the hell are you guys doing!" Yoruichi screamed.

"Yoruichi!" They all shouted, happily, then when they saw Yoruichi's bloody, torn clothing, they turned back to Erik, staring angrily at him, and then attacking again.

"What the hell did you do to Yoruichi you sick freak!" Rukia hollered as she resumed her futile attack against Erik.

She swung her zanpakuto in a broad arc when she was barely a foot away from Erik, which like the others were dodged. However this time, he bent backward until his head was nearly touching the floor and shouted, "How low can you go!" and laughed goodnaturedly before saying, "Nothing, besides saving her life." and jumped away from Rukia, landing some meters away.

Everyone looked at Yoruichi, a silence falling over them before Kisuke finally asked, "Is this true?"

She nodded, "Yes. He saved my life. I was taken by suprise by a group of ten or so hollows and was wounded. Erik came in at the last minute and took care of the remaining ones. Then he took me here and treated my injuries. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead." She paused letting that sink in before switching topics and smiled, "And I had no idea that you had a sense of humor!" she said to Erik, who smirked.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa." Ichigo cut in. "Isn't your name Sven?" he asked curiously.

"Well to everyone who isn't in this room, it is. Its one of my many aliases throughout my long lifetime. Erikur is supposed to be my real name or so I think. Its a bit of a blur. I just decided to take it as my name. But feel free to call me whatever you like." Erik explained.

"Out of curiosity," Kisuke started. "Just how many aliases do you have?"

Sven immediately got stone-faced and very seriously said, "Over nine-thousand," and waited for someone to react. There was an awkward silence before Renji burst out laughing.

"That was really funny! Nice Dragonball Z reference!" Renji barely managed to say, causing Erik to grin and Ichigo, Uryu, and Kisuke to laugh as well, making Yoruichi, Rukia, and Orihime to look around confused, wondering how that was remotely funny.

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo said, still chuckling a little. "That was a really good episode!" Kisuke was simply lost in it. He was clutching his sides, he was laughing so hard. He was even incapable of doing his trademark 'fan-over-face' thing. "Why don't you act like this more often? You act so gloomy all the time. Why?"

"I was tired." Erik said simply, earning numerous sighs from Ichigo and Kisuke who had miraculously regained his cool and fanned himself as if nothing ridiculously funny had happened at all. "I'm not a morning guy."

"Isn't it morning now?" Orihime asked, with her finger poised thoughtfully on her lip. Hearing this, Erik tensed up, and cursed to himself.

"Well damn. I guess your right." he admitted. "Ah well. I guess that excuse is out the window now." He sighed. "Then I guess I'm just really moody." He looked around. "Well what now?" he said, gesturing to his home, which was covered in dust, glass was on the floor everywhere, one wall had a really big hole, and one of the pipeline's was broken, sending water all over the place. "The landlord is gonna rip my eyes out with a dirty piece of glass when he sees this. Sooooooooo... I better get this cleaned up." Erik flung his arms out in front of himself, and soon all debris raised up from the ground, went to their respective places and the pipes stopped spewing water. Even the water had gone back from whence they came.

"Wow." Ichigo summarized everyone's surprise in that one word. Erik was just standing and observing everyone, eyebrow raised. He seemed to like doing that.

Erik honestly didn't see what was so surprising. He did this all the time. 'Then again, they probably don't know anyone that can do it like I can, so I suppose they have some reason to be somewhat interested, but not staring at me like I'm some sort of god.' He ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "Alright can you leave now? I need my sleep." Erik said tiredly. "Except for you Yoruichi. Your wounds still haven't healed comepletely and I don't want you dying on the way to wherever you live." Yoruichi nodded, consenting and smiling slightly to herself at his attempt to mask his concern.

"Just one more question," Ichigo started. "Have you ever known some famous historical figures?"

"Yeah. A couple. I knew a few Catholic Popes and and kings, nothing major. I thought about being a king a few times too, but it was simply too much responsibility for me. I've known a few of the bad guys of history. I knew Gheghis Khan, Stalin, and what was his name?" Erik paused, pondering, before continuing. "Oh yeah, and that Hitler guy. I have to say, what an asshole. He was a really good public speaker however. Bad guy, good speaker. Thats it." Erik finished. Only Ichigo, Uryu, and Orihime had any idea about who he was talking about. "Now get out of my home." He made a motion toward the door. "Go on, shoo." A few seconds later, everyone had left, except for Erik and Yoruichi, for obvious reasons. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Erik asked casually, looking at Yoruichi.

"Milk would be nice, actually." Yoruichi said. Nodding, Erik went into the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled. She was actually quite parched. Erik came back a few seconds later with a glass of milk in hand, and what looked like alchohol in his hand. "What is that?" Yoruichi asked, gesturing to the bottle.

Erik didn't answer at first, handing her the glass of milk. He sat down and took a huge swig of it and said, "Whiskey." he coughed. "From Scotland." He took another long gulp. "Hard stuff." he said before sealing the bottle and putting down beside the chair he was sitting on. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Yoruichi sipped some of her milk and smiled brightly. "Good, now that I've had some milk."

"Mind if I see the wound?" Erik inquired, looking directly at her. It shocked Yoruichi, that such a man had seen so much suffering and death in his long lifetime. He seemed like such a caring person, when just a few hours ago, he seemed so bitter, so sad, and broken. He seemed to be very well practiced in hiding such negative emotions. However, when he had told her his story, it seemed as if he wasn't telling her everything. But his eyes reflected his pain. They retold his story with a thousand times the detail, a thousand times the grimness, giving Yoruichi a clear understanding of Erik. Erik appeared to be the type of person who didn't share his feelings because he feels he must carry his burden alone and as a result, he became withdrawn and cold. However, Erik was different because he hasn't become completely withdrawn. He still comes out of his shell from time to time. She didn't realize how long she had been staring at him. But she shook herself from her thoughts of Erik and his past.

"Of course." Yoruichi said as she lifted her arms, allowing him access, so he could take the bandages off. He gently undid the knot holding the gauze together, and gingerly unwrapped it, his face getting close to hers each time he undid the gauze on her back. Realizing this, Yoruichi got an idea in her head. 'I wonder if he's a prude like Ichigo.' she thought evilly to herself. 'Lets see what happens when I do this.' Yoruichi lifted her arms up a little more and pushed her chest out a little, watching to see how Erik will react. Much to her dissappointment, he didn't so much as notice.

"Okay, that should be the last of the gauze." Erik announced quietly. He looked at what was left of the wound. "It appears to have comepletely healed. I'm a little surprised that it's healed this quickly. I must be getting better at this." he chuckled. "Well, I don't think you need to stay here any longer Yoruichi, so if you want to leave, then by all means go ahead. I'm going to shower and go to bed." Erik then walked towards where Yoruichi presumed his shower was located.

'Oh, this is perfect! Now theres no way he'll not notice!' Yoruichi walked down the hall and found the bathroom and peered inside. The room was filled with steam which condensed on the walls, and the shower was perfectly small, meaning that should Erik be a total prude like Ichigo, then he would have nowhere to go since she would be in the way of the only exit. Just outside the door, she undressed and as she walked in, dropped them soundlessly on the ground. She stalked over to the glass sliding door and, as quietly as she could, opened it, and hopped in. Erik still seemed to be unaware of Yoruichi's presence. As she got closer, the steam parted, revealing his toned muscles. She gasped upon seeing them, causing Erik to turn around. His left hand wrapped around her neck, and in the other a red sphere of energy appeared, inches from Yoruichi's face.

Recognizing Yoruichi, Erik gasped and let go of her, making her fall to the floor, coughing madly, "What the hell are you doing in my shower, naked!" he exclaimed, his expression a blend of fear and rage. "I nearly killed you!" He quickly picked Yoruichi up by the arm, setting her on her feet. She was still clutching her throat, coughing. "Do you know how much that would have killed me inside?" He asked. He was calmer, still angry, but calmer.

"I was playing around! I *cough* was wondering if you were a prude like Ichigo!" Yoruichi finally recovered from the cough attack brought on by the lightning quick reaction from Erik. "You may not know this, but he's really prudish when it comes to me. But it's just so fun and so _easy_ to make him uncomfortable!"

Erik's expression softened hearing this, and he chuckled a little. "I can't imagine why he would have a problem. From what I can clearly see, you have a fantastic body."

Yoruichi's jaw dropped. "Are you complementing me? So nonchalantly?"

"Well yeah. Its true. What? Do you think I'm gonna lie? Do I look like a prude to you?" He held his arms out, looking at her shamelessly. He looked at her no differently than when she had her clothes on. "Come on. I mean, look at me. I'm in all of my glory right now. I just don't care. I don't think the bare body has to be a sexual thing at all. Its a part of you and it's comepletely natural. Haven't you heard about Scandinavian openness?"

"Finally, someone who understands!" Yoruichi exclaimed happily. "People just don't realize that being nude isn't necessarily a sexual thing."

"I agree with you, comepletely. Now I'll get back to my shower, and go to bed. You should too."

Erik turned around and began washing his hair. Seeing her opportunity, Yoruichi took a step and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her ample chest against his back making him jump slightly and whispered in his ear, "But that doesn't mean that it can't be a sexual thing. What do you say?" She licked her lips.

Erik smirked, "A tempting offer, believe me. But I think I need to know you a bit better." Yoruichi's smile dropped. "I was _really_considering it though." he and punctuated it with a quick slap on the butt, and stepped out of the shower, leaving Yoruichi stunned.

Yoruichi found that she was breathing heavily. Never before had a man have such a profound effect over her. Sure, she had lusted after a someone before, but Erik was a whole new level. That moment of contact between them felt like an electric shock coursing through her entire body. She _had _to have him. Grinning mischievously, she hopped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off with.

Walking out of the bathroom, Yoruichi went over to the kitchen to get some milk. With nothing better to do, Yoruichi walked around the house. One room, down the hallway, to the left, was the only one she hadn't seen yet. Assuming that this was Erik's room, she opened the door very, very, slowly. What she saw, made her heart melt. The enigmatic, occasionally flirty Erik was sound asleep, with a small catlike stuffed animal. The perpetual furrowed brow of Erik's was comepletely gone, to be replaced with a tranquil expression as he embraced the small cat, comepletely sound asleep. Not wanting to ruin such a cute moment, Yoruichi backed out of Erik's room and went to bed.

* * *

Updates are going to come much more often now, because I am quite bored this summer and have nothing else to do. But at least Sweden's weather is nice now! Anyway, until next time!


End file.
